Promises in the Wind
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: A oneshot unless more requested. Life is never what it seems to be. Nothing is what it is. Hinata and Naruto learned it the hard way, but at least, they got something out of it. A love stronger than life was just a promise in the wind.
1. Enter: Miyuki Inoue

This is going to start out as an oneshot

**This is going to start out as an oneshot. If you like it, and enough people request chapter two, I'd be happy to post it. Reviews of all kinds are appreciated; especially those that criticize the work in a positive way and help me improve my writing. I hope you enjoy this.**

**October Mysteries**

_Enter: Miyako Inoue_

It was just another day in Konoha. It was almost frighteningly normal. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were of course in their usual training, Shino talking to his bugs, and Hinata trying to fight Kiba. Over the past year, Hinata has been training real hard to live up to her dad's expectations, trying to be just like Neji. The group was fighting from six in the morning until late afternoon when Akamaru was too tired to keep trying to attack Hinata, and Kiba was just simply exhausted. Hinata's eyes began to hurt, and Shino's bugs got hungry. The threesome sat beneath a tree, eating rice and drinking green tea.

"How cool would it be if…" Kiba trailed off, the breeze carrying his words away.

"If what?" Hinata asked getting more rice from the picnic box. Her eyes were fixed on the brown haired boy who was lightly hugging his knees, rice in one hand that was around his right knee. It was as if he were about to drop his food to the ground. The dog eyes were looking at something invisible, a small smile tugging his features.

Kiba just shook his head, and brought his right hand to his mouth to take another bite, which he barely chewed.

Shino was quiet as always. Hinata just sighed, not bothering to inquire further, and turned to watch the breeze as well. The only thing left to hear was the whispers in the wind, the songs of the trees, and the melody of the crunching leaves.

It was October. Tomorrow was Naruto's birthday.

Maybe that's what Kiba had in mind. How wrong she was, she was just about to find out.

The silence was broken by Akamaru, who started to wail and cry. Kiba understood what the dog meant. He couldn't tell her yet, but tomorrow, she'd just take it even worse.

It was now…he had to tell her now.

"Hinata," Kiba rose his voice over the small whimpers of the small white dog.

"Hai…" the girl said, not turning to him.

"Look at me," Kiba used his free had to guide her face in his direction.

The moment Kiba came in contact with her skin, a surge of electricity was sent down his spine. This was probably the last time he'd touch her like this. Her eyes widened at the contact too, but she didn't seem to express her feelings by fainting, blushing, or stuttering in her voice.

"Naruto…" Kiba looked at the ground for a moment, eyes watching the grass sway, "Naruto is leaving for and extra super mission today. He might not…." Kiba swallowed hard, "ever return…"

"Ever…" her small voice decreased it volume.

"He wanted me to tell you something in case he doesn't see you…" Kiba seemed to be taking this hard as well.

"He…" Hinata's eyes grew wider by the second… "He lo-loves you …" Kiba stuttered.

Hinata just shook her head, "NO!" she cried as she got up, the rice that was in her lap falling to the ground, the tea that was in her hand spilling onto the ground. Kiba sat in silence as he watched her leave.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Only the wind would know.

--

Hinata ran. She had no idea where she was going, why she was going, or what the hell just happened. Naruto loves her…in her seventh heaven that would be true. No, Naruto didn't love her…he barely even spoke to her. But Kiba said Naruto told him to tell her. She didn't care what the truth was; she would try and run away from it.

On her little 'escape path' Hinata bumped into the last person she wanted to see at that moment: Naruto himself.

"Wow...wow...what's the rush there Hinata?" Naruto's voice softened in a worried kind of way as he caught her.

She looked up at him. He was wearing a black and orange T-Shirt, his usual orange pants, and his black ninja shoes. Her eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day; she couldn't tell him.

"What did your father say?" Naruto asked again, "Where is your stuff? He told me and the Hokage he'd let you come with us…" Tomorrow, Hinata remembered, Naruto was thirteen.

"What…what are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"You mean Kiba didn't tell you?" Naruto laughed a little. Kiba was known to forget.

"Kiba lied…" the words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. The last thing she saw before she fainted was Naruto's confused features and the most beautiful women behind him

--

"Feeling any better…" The woman asked as she replaced the dried towel with a cold wet one on her forehead.

"A little…." She admitted as Naruto appeared through the trees.

"What did you mean, 'Kiba lied'?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to her.

Hinata just shook her head, not bothering to explain. Naruto had come back with her stuff, and explained to her what was actually going on.

These were the keywords the Hyuuga heard: Mission….Hokage…two of us….girl and boy…Sakura can't….chose you…father agreed….three to four year mission…may not return alive…if we do…we MUST marry…

They made some sense…but not that much at all. She turned to the sensei next that was tending to her medical needs.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked after a while. The black haired woman smiled, her snow white eyes, outlined with a thick black line, and black pupil in the middle, danced with amusement and happiness.

"My name is Miyuki Inoue. You can refer to me any way you want, just don't add sensei to the end of my name…" she laughed a little… "It makes me sound so…old…"

All three laughed.

"What's our mission?" Hinata asked.

"Umm…that I cannot say," Yuki eyed Naruto with a knowing glance. He seemed profusely confused.

"Then how will we carry it out…" Naruto read Hinata's mind.

"Well…you'll be carrying out small missions from every country that wants us to do a mission for them, so we will be traveling a lot. But the real mission Tsunade-sama sent you both on..." Naruto cocked his head.

"I chose Hinata, not she…"

"Yes…but Tsunade-sama forced a task upon Sakura so that she couldn't go. So, indirectly, Hinata was supposed to go either way…" Yuki explained.

"Yuki-san…" Hinata started.

"Mhmm…" the woman answered, as she wiped water off Hinata's forehead.

"What if we fail to complete the mission?" Hinata asked, her eyes downcast.

"Well, either way you'll have to marry Naruto once you come back. This was sort of a prep --" Yuki stopped before she said anymore.

"I have said too much. We'll stay in the forest for the night. We will leave at the crack of dawn…" the beautiful elder woman suddenly stiffened. Her humor was lost, her eyes icy. Naruto and Hinata just eyed each other, and fell asleep not much longer afterwards.

As they slept, Miyuki watched them. This mission had just begun, and as Hinata was acting, it would take more than a year to get them to talk properly, but after that, if Naruto isn't blind still, things should go smoothly. They just look so perfect next to each other, Miyuki thought.

The mission…like she said to Hinata and Naruto by accident, was basically a prep for the real thing in three or four years. They had to get married, whether they wanted to or not. This mission was specifically made so that they could get closer.

The woman cast her white eyes to the moon above, and said a prayer before she herself drifted off to sleep:

"Beautiful Snow, white as the moon, shine on my life, make it glow. Let me be able to guide these kids, allow them to love each other like none did before. Let their love be stronger than life, these two kids of mine. Let my son have the courage to open his eyes…"

And with that, Miyuki fell asleep, thinking about her sister, Kushina Uzumaki, thinking about her love, Namikaze Minato. Finally, she was reunited…but no one must ever know…only the wind.

--

The next morning, Kiba awoke and went down to the Hyuuga mansion to ask for Hinata. They had a lot of training to do. Shino was with him as they approached the front door. Three knocks and on the third one, Hyuuga-sama appeared.

"Kiba! Shino! So nice to see you, but Hinata isn't here…" the head of the Hyuuga read their minds.

Kiba gulped. His plan should have worked. Naruto should have left without her.

"Naruto and Hinata and Inoue-san left at the crack of dawn…" and with that, the Hyuuga head excused himself, and closed the door.

"SHIT!" Kiba screamed, as he ran off. He would never have her now.

--

After four hours of running through trees, Yuki decided it was time to stop.

"Let's EAT!" she screamed as she made her way to the ground. Naruto was at the ramen box in less than one second, and Hinata was of course the last to arrive.

As they sat and ate like civilized human beings (besides Naruto, who was going ape on the poor ramen) Yuki asked Hinata the ultimate question.

"What the hell is wrong with your hairdo!?"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I keep it short because when it's longer, it gets all messy and what not, and I can't take care of it properly…" Hinata explained.

"Well, you are going to grow it out of that ridiculous do! I mean seriously…." Yuki laughed again.

Naruto kept…god knows what he was doing with the ramen…but he stopped to take a look at her.

"From a male point of view…" he started, but never finished because Yuki began chasing him around with a rolling pin. Where she got one, Hinata would never know. But it was a funny site to see. This "mission" was going to be a good one, and she could tell.

--

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it. Like I said before, reviews of all kinds are appreciated. Some things are unclear in this chapter for a reason. If it seems rushed, or just plain bad, please tell me. Chocolate milk and Chocolate Chip Cookies for those who review!**

**Arigato gozaimasu!!**

**OctoberMysteries**


	2. First Promise to the Wind

**So here I am…with chapter 2 of **_**Promises in the Wind. **_**Many ppl said it was a little rushed in the first chapter. Thank you SO much for pointing that out. This will be a much longer chapter, hopefully, correctly paced. Another thing, some of you mentioned that it was a tad bit confusing. Well…what's the point of a story if everything is laid out black and white the first chapter? Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter a lot more than you did the first.**

**Again, thank you for telling me what you thought.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It had been two days since they left Konoha. From Yuki's point of view, things weren't going for the better. Hinata would faint every time Naruto would personally talk to her, and Naruto would rarely talk to her due to the consequences. So task number one: Get Hinata to stop fainting. It wasn't going to be easy, most definitely, because well…listen to this.

Early this morning, Naruto went up to Hinata to ask her a favor… gather fire sticks. She fainted. Then he poured cold water over her in an attempt to wake her up. Her white T-Shirt soaked it up, and well, she got up, screamed, and fainted again.

So things were going to be hard.

Yuki tried telling her that she will have to stop stuttering and fainting because they couldn't keep up with the medical care (they were running out of supplies) and she was going to spend 3-4 years with him. Hinata nodded. Since this morning after the incident, they haven't spoken a word. That's….not good either. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Yuki sped up and went in front of the two jumping ninjas. But she didn't just take the lead, she went father off.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "What the hell's her problem?"

Hinata, afraid to look at him, just shrugged her shoulders, "I d-don't kn-know…"

Suddenly, both kids' head snapped in the direction where Yuki went when they heard the eardrum breaking, "IT WORKED! I'M A GENIUS!!"

"What worked?" Naruto asked himself aloud.

Hinata realized. She just lightly blushed, and sped up, leaving an utterly confused Naruto behind.

XxXxXx

A few hours later, the threesome seated themselves around the campfire. Naruto had just returned with a couple of fish, and Hinata with water. Yuki sighed, an evil glint in her eyes.

"So Naruto…when ya going to bed?" she directed the question at him as she was gutting one of the fish.

He cocked his head to the side, "Tenn….ish…" he said unsure of what the correct answer would be.

"Hinata, what about you…" Yuki didn't even turn her head towards the little girl.

"S-Same time?" she looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze, who just shrugged. He gave up trying to figure Yuki out a LONG time ago.

'_This has GOT to work!' _Yuki thought, '_Hinata will at least stop stuttering when she's talking to him, and Naruto will actually get his male hormones working.'_

"You two will be sleeping in the same tent tonight," Yuki explained nonchalantly, as if it was something that happened every once in a while. Hinata started choking on the drop of water that she was drinking, and Naruto let his fish fall into the fire.

"WHAT!?" the boy cried, an incredulous look on his face.

Yuki turned around, looking at him in a "confused" and "questioning" way, "What?"

"Why?" Hinata asked, between coughs.

"Well, you will be spending a lot of time together. I mean four years—" she started.

"Or three…" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Or three…" Yuki rolled her eyes… "Either is still a long time for a young couple like you. Sure, missions will be carried out, and there a many girls and boys you will meet along your way, but…Naruto…Hinata…you are going to have to marry in the end. So why not start liking the other now?" Yuki didn't seem to be shaken at all by what she just said.

Naruto's eye started twitching, "I'm thirteen…"

"Yes…well…the sooner, the better…ne Hinata?"

Hinata blushed deep crimson red.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" Naruto stood up, screaming at the older woman.

Yuki's eyes widened in fear for a split moment before she remembered the crucial reason she was chosen to supervise…then her snow white eyes narrowed.

"Be human. Don't pretend you don't notice her. Hinata…stop fainting, stop stuttering. This might be rushing it like hell…but you two need to start acting at least like friends. Just be friends. Forget the end result of the mission. Forget everything. Live in the moment. Forget that there's a girl named Sakura. It's only Hinata now…it's only you two. I'm not going to…" Yuki tried her best to explain without giving her mission away, but by the looks of it, she just told them the mission.

Naruto was oblivious to the meaning behind her words. He had no idea she had just told them the reason they are on the mission. Hinata, herself, started to put piece by piece together, though she still 

wasn't completely sure exactly what the mission was. There was so much to Yuki…they way she acted, the way she spoke to Naruto, the way she carried herself. So motherly…

But this was just day two. Hinata decided she would just let the whole thing be. Let Yuki act like Yuki, let Naruto be Naruto. Hopefully, she'll change, for the better. She looked up at the boy that stood next to her, his screams engulfed by the crackling fire. Its shadow lighted his front side, the orange flames dancing on his face. Behind him, the darkened sky set shadows on his back, the white moon not even sending a ray of light to the Earth. He looked so angry, for a lack of a better word, and as he stacked off into the tent without dinner, Hinata looked down back at the dirt. It was all because of her. Naruto didn't want anything to do with her. Yuki was trying to force him into talking to her. She was taking extreme measures just so Naruto would finally notice Hinata. Hinata had a faint clue to what the reason must be, and to make this mission a success, she knew the change had to take place soon.

Yuki soon after stormed into her own tent, and everything went silent. Hinata decided it was time; she too would go to bed, so she poured some water over the fire and went into … Naruto's…tent. It was only for tonight…she'd survive.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sunrise was quick to come. Naruto got up to the sounds of laughter coming from the near by creek. Rubbing his eyes from the sleep, he stretched and stood up, taking his clothes from the neat pile at the foot of his sleeping mat out into the forest. He noticed Hinata's clothes still there, and she was out of bed. A blush spread across his face as the idea of what Yuki and Hinata were right now doing crossed his mind. He shook his head free of the thought, and went down to the pond (creek was occupied) to take a relaxing bath.

He returned about 20 minutes later to see both girls in only towels thwacking each other with two other already wet towels; seems like they were having quite some fun. He was fully dressed, a towel on his messy blonde hair.

"Girls, get dressed…" he said as authoritively as he could. He looked away, hiding his blush as Yuki groaned.

"Leave it to the boy to ruin the fun…" she whined.

Hinata simply squeaked. There was a moment in time, some four years from now, when Naruto would get to see her, but she was STILL twelve and didn't need that kind of attention just yet. She ran into Naruto's tent and walked out with that big jacke over her again.

Yuki appeared not long afterwards, "Hinata…take the jacket off. It's not January. It's still warm outside; enjoy the warmth while its still here…" she said before she slid her head back into the tent.

"Bu-but…" Hinata hugged her jacked as if it was her life source.

"What did I say about the stuttering…!" Yuki screamed from within her tent.

The Hyuuga made a face and stomped off. Naruto laughed.

"Nee, Hinata?" he called out, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he held the flap of the tent open with the other.

The girl's head wisped around the only lengthy part of her hair swinging around her face.

"Nani?" she asked, before she went back packing.

'_She still looks like a small baby…her features that of a new born. I wonder how she'll look when she's older…'_ Naruto thought, a smile playing with his features.

"Just wondering do you need help..?" he said, walking towards her.

"Uh…" her head turned towards him for a split second… "No…just about" she looked back at the backpack…then back at him… "done!" she zipped the bag up, and turned towards him with a small smile… "You could help with the tent though…" and she rushed out.

Naruto just shook his head and laughed.

oOoOoO

Outside the tent, Hinata was met by Yuki who was trying to figure out which way to look at a map.

"Hi Miyuki-san….lovely day isn't it…" Hinata's voice was high pitched and hurried, like she was hiding something, and she wasn't hiding it well.

Yuki stared at her… "You never call me Miyuki…" She let her hand fall to her side, the map in it, while the other hand rested on her waist.

"Hinata…what's going on…" Yuki inquired.

"EPP!" Hinata squeled… "Haha…" she rubbed the back of her head… "Nothing…" a small kind of whimper came as Hinata stuck her two fingers together.

"Hinata… I won't inquire…but you can come to me with anything…you know that right…?" Yuki sighed, touching the girl's shoulder. The Hyuuga just nodded.

Suddenly, a crash was heard and both women looked over to the second tent. It was in a heap.

"Hehe…nothing happened…" Naruto's muffled cries were heard from beneath it.

The women giggled and walked over to help the poor, clumsy, thirteen year old blonde idiot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wooow…" Hinata's small voice sounded in amazement as they reached the end of the forest. Looking at it from the outside, it looks like the most beautiful, vast thing in the world.

"COOL!" Naruto screamed… "Anyone up for hide and seek…" Yuki gave him a glare… "Ok…maybe no hide and seek…"

"We crossed all that…" Hinata took no notice of the bickering duo.

"Yup!" Yuki said with excitement in her voice as she glared at Naruto for the last time.

"HAHA…I'LL BEAT YOU GUYS TO THE BRIGDE TO…" he started screaming to them as he ran. Then he halted to a stop… "Where we goin'?"

Yuki just growled.

"ANYONE HUNGRY!?" He screamed again.

"NO!!" Yuki thundered.

"_If Kushina was still alive…god rest her soul…I don't think even she and Yondaime put together would have been able to make him a less hyperactive retard then he is right now. When I come to think of it, Minato-kun was just like him…" _Yuki rubbed her temples.

"OHHH A RAMEN STORE!!" and Naruto was off.

"Ramen…" both girls looked at each other, confused to the last percent.

"It's day three, and that kid is already driving me insane…" Yuki grumbled, running after the blonde. Hinata gave a small laugh and ran after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've had your 20th BOWL of RAMEN…" Yuki screamed, "Can we GO NOW!"

"You're kidding right?" Naruto said between slurps of his 21st bowl, "this was just the appetizer…then comes the main course…and…"

"I don't want to know…" Yuki muttered, disgusted.

Hinata was just sitting quietly when Yuki shook her from her daze… "Hinata…wanna eat something?"

The startled girl stuttered, "N-no thank y-you. I-I'm not h-hungry…"

"Hinata…you gotta eat!" Naruto showed extreme enthusiasm.

"Fine…" Hinata gave in… "But only one bowl…"

"YAH! CAN I CHOOSE WHAT KIND!?"

"Kid…" Yuki started after she and Hinata exchanged glances… "No more ramen for you…"

"BUT!"

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! AS YOUR RIGHTFUL MOTHER…." And everything stopped. Hinata was utterly shocked now, and Naruto let the bowl of perfectly good ramen crash to the ground.

"Sorry…" Yuki explained… "I also had a son named Naruto…" Naruto nodded, not sure he completely believed… "He was just like you…I got carried away…I'm sorry…"

"Let's go…" Naruto paid for the 20 and a half ramen bowls he ate and was the first to leave.

Hinata just kept her stare at the ground, not wanting to anger the thirteen year old. It was only three days after his birthday, and something like this happens. Yuki felt horrible.

CcCccCcCccCcCccCcCccC

The three walked in silence, Naruto way ahead of everyone else. Hinata went back to stuttering, being shy, and anti-social, and Naruto just simply refused to talk or interact with anyone. Yuki was silent too. Who could she talk to, the birds?

She really hopped she wouldn't slip out like this. She was rushing this WAY too much, and she knew it. From now on, every day will be a new day, and from now on, she won't try forcing anyone to do anything. Whatever they do, whatever they wish to do, whatever the plan, whoever it involves will be up to them. She had three or four years with these kids, and everything was worth the moments she spent with them. She couldn't blow it up. She had a plan. Year one: Do missions around the five countries. Year two: Go to Japan, sightseeing, and climbing Mt. Fuji… etc. Then she'd ask them do they want one year more, or two more years before they had to return, and they'd spend (if they choose one year) the last year doing whatever they want; well actually, in both cases they'd do whatever they want. Seems like a good plan.

She looked at the two in front of her. How were things going to evolve from now on? Where would life lead them? Would she follow the plan, and return as scheduled with mission complete, or would life take them on a whole new journey… what would happen when they returned…

Yuki stopped to take in the scenery, and a small October breeze picked up.

_Their love will be stronger than life's strings themselves…_she promised, the wind the only one who heard.

Hinata stopped to look at her for a split moment, "Yuki-san, let's go…" Hinata muttered.

"Sorry Hinata…" Yuki said as she caught up with her, "I just had to make a promise to the wind…"

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

**This chapter isn't much longer, but I personally think it's at least a bit better. Again, I think it's a little rushed… but this chapter in a way is supposed to be. Don't worry, there will be a lots of time skipping, just if you had the impression I would write what happened EVERY day like I have been so **

**far. Things will calm down a little, so no more retarded outbreaks like the parental one. Chapters will get a lot funnier and I hope you'll review telling me your thoughts on the story. **


	3. Unexpected Turn on Events Part 1

**I return with chapter three of **_**Promises to the Wind. **_**I hope you enjoy, and any constructive criticism or comments are welcome!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Only words have been exchanged between Naruto and the girls. Yuki and Hinata would chat quietly in Naruto's presence, but with him, yes and no were the only answers they received. It had been a few months now, and they were in Iwagakure. Yuki would usually be at the 'Kage's office, Hinata would do most of the shopping and cleaning, or stick with Yuki, but Naruto; that kid was almost never with them. He would mutter something about leaving very early in the morning, or he'd leave a message if it were in the middle of the night. Then he'd come home, furious, eat, and go to bed.

"This can't go on…" Yuki told Hinata once the door of their room slammed shut, "I can't stand him like this!" the older women got up, and slammed her fist against the wall.

"Yuki-san…" Hinata began, her voice pleading her to calm down.

"Don't START Hinata," the women snapped as she turned around… "How many times have I TRIED to explain to him that I once used to be a MOTHER, and my son was named Naruto…and that he was taken…" her snow white eyes welded with tears. For a moment she stopped to catch her breath, and as she opened her mouth to continue, she realized the truth of this all just hurt too much. She sank to the ground, and started crying.

"Oh, okaa-san…it's OK. Don't cry…please! This is the first time I've seen you like this!" Hinata ran over to the women, her short hair that reached to the bottom of her neck now, waving behind her.

"Oh, if only you knew…" Yuki whimpered.

"Knew what?" Hinata inquired, not trying to sound nosy, but caring.

Yuki just shook her head, her black hair following in snake like movements. The white eyes lifted towards the rising sun.

"Yuki-san…" Hinata tried again, "You know you can tell me…"

"And I will…when it's time…" the woman answered, her eyes frozen on the horizon, "Right now, Hinata," Yuki finally looked at her, "the mission is much more important than my past…"

"But, unless we sort this out, we cannot move on with the mission, for Naruto refuses to cooperate!" lavender eyes became watery, "Please…"

But Yuki shook her head… "I knew Kushina would always make a better mom than I would…"

"Kushina…?" Hinata questioned, confused, "I heard my dad speak about her and Yondaime…you don't think she's…" and then it dawned to Hinata. No further questions needed to be asked. She sniffed a little, and sat with her back against the wall, next to Yuki, on hand resting on her back. Both watched morning arrive in silence.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto stood outside the door, listening to the women. After the last thing Yuki said, Naruto broke down crying. Tears streaked his whiskered cheeks as he slid and sat down. Resting his head against the wall, he began thinking. Who was Miyuki Inoue really? Why she was with them…Kakashi could have gone easily. Where was she from? Why was she so complicated? Kushina Uzumaki and Namikaze Minato; Naruto knew who they were…his parents. How he found out…wasn't that important. And then there was Yuki. Naruto wiped a few tears away, thinking about the last three months. Yuki always tried to be like a mother towards him, and even if why she was acting so was black and white on paper stuffed in front of him, he knew he still wouldn't understand. He was confused, but his heart was mending itself with Naruto's small voice of reason. He stood up, brushing himself off as a smile spread on his face, and his spirits rose. Everyone deserved a second chance, right?? Now what was the best way to spend his money? RAMEN!! And with that, Naruto was gone, running down the hallway.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_A story that is as old as time_

_A rhyme without a beat_

_My life is just a melody_

_A moment lost in memories of lies and deceit_

_I try to find some way out_

_The key to ending it all_

_I close the door and shut them out_

_But when I turn around, I notice_

_no one's there to catch me as I'm about to fall_

"Heya Naruto…watcha writing?" Hinata asked, over looking the poem from behind his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't peak…It's not ready yet…" the boy hid the notebook in protest.

"Aww..come on…Naruto-kun…it can't be THAT bad…" she smiled a shy smile. A direct compliment to Naruto…she was…ever so slowly…maturing!!

"Hinata…it's nothing special, but because you asked so nicely….and I'll disregard that you were looking over my shoulder," Naruto's eye twitched, but a smile soon replaced it as he rubbed his neck with his right hand, and handed her the notebook, "HERE!"

"Arigato, Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled, her eyes wavered on his trademark grin, before she looked down at the paper.

--

"Oh, it's pretty good…" she said as she handed back the notebook… "But I didn't know that's how you really felt… if I wasn't so…"

"So what?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Uhmmuhmm…" she shook her head. It didn't matter. A small blush spread across her snow white cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?" the blonde questioned.

"Maybe someday…" Hinata smiled as she got up, her shoulder length hair lightly flying behind her as she left.

"Someday…" and the boy got busy writing a new stanza to the poem.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Have you spoken to Naruto?" Yuki asked Hinata as she walked into the hotel room. Hinata looked from her the bed that she was making. A week has passed since Hinata last dared to talk to Naruto. The butterflies have returned to her stomach, the blush to her cheeks. If she spoke to him again, she'd faint, and that for sure, and she'd send Yuki's three months of hard work down the drain.

"A week ago…" Hinata answered, turning her attention back to the white sheets.

"What did you talk about if I may know…" Yuki sat on one of the beds and began to put on her shoes.

"Well," the purple haired girl stopped working, "He was writing a poem…and I read it…and I told him it was…good…" Hinata's voice went from soft to barely audible.

Yuki laughed.

"We are leaving Iwagakure and are headed to…well…where ever the path takes us. Can you tell Naruto for me…" Yuki gave her a smile, "That'll be grand…" and before Hinata could protest, the women got up and left.

Hinata sat on the vacated spot on the bed closest to the door, thinking on how the hell will she tell Naruto without fainting. A soft knock on the door shook her from her daze.

"C-come in…" she stuttered, her lavender eyes curious.

Naruto's head poked in through the door, "Yuki said you had something to tell me…"

"Mh…" the Hyuuga nodded. Naruto walked in completely. She realized he wasn't wearing his usual shirt, but dark grey pants that were baggy and ¾ down his legs, skater shoes, and a tight dark grey shirt and a dark orange T-Shirt over it with the Kyuubi drawn in black. His shoes were orange and grey. Hinata's heart jumped to her throat as what he was wearing registered in her mind, and what she was wearing reflected in the shock in his eyes. Baggy black pants with a lot of pockets the tightened around her ankle with a tie, black All Stars, and a tight striped black and grey shirt with "Princess Wannabe" in purple letters. It was a "tight" shirt…and Naruto's mouth was hanging open. Enough said.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto stuttered for the first time. He HAS seen her in a towel before but that was by accident, and it was three months ago. The shirt was so tight around her breasts--Naruto shook his head free of the perverted thoughts.

He closed the door, and leaned against it, just simply staring at her. She looked down at the floor, and then realized something in complete shock and horror. Her eyes watered and tears leaked down her face.

"Naruto…got get okaa-san right now…" Hinata whimpered… when Naruto made no move she rose her voice, "NOW!!"

Naruto rushed out. _'What the hell is wrong with her…I've never seen her like this before. Hinata and angry/scream just don't go together in the same sentence. I better get Yuki!'_

He found her downstairs paying for their stay.

"YUKI! COME QUICK! HINATA IS CRYING!...and she screamed at me to come get you!" Naruto slid to a stop at the reception table.

"Huh…did you see what was wrong with her…?" Yuki asked as she was putting the change into her wallet.

"She screamed at me to go get you…Hinata…screamed…hysterically crying…" Naruto tried to explain, "I've never seen her like that…and I was afraid to do something wrong…so I just did as told…"

Yuki nodded, handed Naruto her purse and raced up the stairs. After a few moments of contemplating, Naruto decided to follow her. Skipping two stairs at a time, Naruto saw Hinata's bedroom door slide shut.

Muffled voice came from inside, and only thing Naruto heard was, "Every girl goes through this…it's normal…"

Inside, Yuki saw a pool of blood beneath where Hinata was sitting. It wasn't large, but it was blood none the less.

"I…I just—start-started..b-bleedi-ing…in-in f-front of Naru-to…" Hinata said between sobs.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok! Congratulations, you are a woman now!" Yuki hugged her.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at the older woman.

"You got your period…" Yuki explained.

Hinata stopped crying, and just looked even more confused.

"You got your menstruation…a week after your thirteenth birthday!" Yuki sounded all excited again, but Hinata broke down into sobs again.

"Don't worry hun! Every girl goes through this… it's normal!" Yuki rubbed her shoulders as the girl cried even harder.

"Does this mean…" Hinata looked at her, then at the door.

"You will DEFINITELY not sleeping in the same tent as him from now on. He's on his own. He touches you Hinata…I will personally decapitate him!" Yuki glanced at the door.

Hinata just nodded, and continued crying. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Yuki urged, pushing her towards the bathroom door.

20 minutes later, Hinata remerged from the bathroom. She took a big sigh, her tears subsiding.

"Feeling better?" Yuki asked her, rubbing her back. The purple haired girl only nodded, sniffing.

"Are you ready to see Naruto…"

"Yuki…" Hinata stopped in her step, "can a person change really quickly…I mean REALLY quickly?" she asked.

"Well, rarely, but as time goes on, new things, obstacles, hardships, and love are really what help someone mature….why are you asking…?" Yuki walked back towards her.

"I don't know. I feel different. Now that my hysterical sobbing has stopped, and that I am no longer bloody—" Hinata looked down, "I feel ready to do a lot more things now. I feel a lot older than I was yesterday…" Hinata looked back up at her. Yuki just grinned.

"Are you going to faint when you see Naruto?" Hinata shook her head.

"Are you going to be shy and blushing when he talks to you?" Again, Hinata shook her head no.

"Are you going to finally HAVE FUN!?" Yuki exaggerated the last two words and laughed. This time, Hinata nodded…

"Definitely!"

Yuki slid the door open, "Lady's first!"

Hinata just pushed her, and began laughing, "Do you have an Ibuprofen? My stomach's got daggers in it!"

Yuki nodded and took a pink pill from her purse, "Here."

--XxxxX--

Naruto glanced at his watch. The two women had been up there for more than two hours now. He spent half an hour in front of the doorway, until he got fed up and went to the lobby and sat in one of the big comfy dark green chairs. He's been there ever since. A few girls entered through the electronic glass sliding doors, their suit cases rolling on hind wheels behind them. One girl had red hair and olive colored eyes. She winked at him, and Naruto just slid farther down in his chair. The girl was about fifteen. Did he really look THAT old? Hearing soft footsteps coming down the stairs, Naruto was suddenly awake. His head spun towards the staircase, and down it came a certain Hyuuga and an evil okaa-san. She winked at Naruto as he ran up to Hinata.

"ARE YOU OK!?" was the first thing he asked. At first she seemed a little overwhelmed, but then she laughed.

"I'm fine!" she jumped a few steps, the turned toward him… "I feel new!"

Naruto looked at Yuki weirdly. She just shrugged and followed Hinata out the door.

Naruto shook his head. He'd never understand women.

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

**This chapter was actually six thousand words…but I just felt like cutting it down into three. I hope I chose the best place to end it! Constructive criticism is very much welcome, for, as I said before this is Part 1 of the Unexpected Turn on Events (Chapter Series). There is a huge character change in this chapter, or so it seems, with Hinata. If you are criticizing on that point, I just wanted to fend off flames because ppl didn't understand. **

**A reason…and the only reason I'll give you: Hinata has just gone through a "very hard period" that basically just changed her life. Well it changes every girl's life, but Hinata is a special case. Once she got over it, she matured, but not completely, so she did suddenly become a COMPLETELY different person, but she most definitely matured.**

**I hope you like it, and hopefully, I'll get a review with a few words on the chapter.**

**Excuse some typos I missed when I was editing, or my bad spelling.**


	4. Unexpected Turn on Events Pt 2: Lesson 1

Thank you to those who so far have been pointing out my mistakes, and those who have enjoyed my work the way it is. I appreciate them all.

Now on to Unexpected Events Part 2

_Naruto talking to Kyuubi_

_Kyuubi talking to Naruto_

Just so you don't get confused when you read the MindScape.

--

The threesome arrived in front of…a waterfall…A WEEK LATER??

Yuki sighed with content as she walked towards its banks, Hinata just stared in awe, and Naruto was laughing his head off…for some random reason.

In honest truth, the waterfall was pretty. It was midnight when they arrived, and the waterfall seemed to be emitting some sort of its own light. It looked almost magical, as stray drops of water would linger in the air, before disappearing; it looked as if it was sparkling.

But, it's not the prettiness of the place that made Naruto laugh. It's the way Miyuki described it.

_**FB**_

'_Deep in the forest of the Mist Village, there is one special place to me. It is the ugliest pond you have EVER seen, equipped with dirt and dried up grass around it. It stinks as if all Hell broke loose there, and its just horrible!' Yuki dramatized as she ate her own bowl of ramen at a ramen shop. Hinata looked up, wide-eyed, but it was Naruto who spoke up.._

'_Why are we going there?' The blonde's mouth was full._

'_Close your mouth when you eat, boy. That's disgusting!' Yuki scolded before she answered his question._

'_Why we are going there…you ask…" she took another bite of her Miso Ramen as the two thirteen year olds watched her carefully, 'Cause I said so…' she answered simply, and went back to eating her food._

_Naruto rolled his eyes before he returned to his 16__th__ bowl of Chicken Ramen._

_**End FB**_

See…Naruto was actually expecting a really ugly pond.

Hinata was obviously too in daze to notice that this is not the place Yuki described. She slowly walked, step by step, her lavender eyes filled with wonder and bewilderment. Naruto watched her. Half of her face was lit and the other half in darkness, the pale skin reflecting like an enchanted mirror to the world.

"Wow…" the word was almost breathlessly said. Hinata took one more look at the surrounding forest, before running to Yuki at the banks of the waterfall.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Naruto heard Hinata's scream followed by Yuki's soft voice as she told her something the rushing water ate up.

Naruto, hands in pocket, walked down the road as slowly as he could. He seemed bored and unfazed by the beauty of his surroundings, but truth to be told, he had an evil plan cooking inside his thirteen year old mind.

"Naruto, come join me!!" Hinata yelled for him to hurry as she herself jumped into the water.

The blonde looked her way before he noticed she was skinny dipping. . . . .

She swam all the way until she was right beneath the falling water and….

"Yuki, what's Hinata doing… skinny dipping?" Naruto asked a little puzzled.

"Taking a shower."

"She invited me to come because," Naruto was even more bewildered now.

Yuki broke out laughing, "She did not!"

"Oh yes she did!"

"Is she at least in a bathing suit…?" Yuki finally looked up at the really confused blonde, her eyes laughing, her lips squirming to open in laughter.

"What part of she is skinny dipping did you miss?"

Yuki let go of everything she was doing, and rolled on her back, her black hair spread out beneath her as she laughed her fucking head off.

"What's so funny…" Naruto still didn't catch on.

"Nothing," she giggled, "Nothing…"

"I give up," the fox container sighed as he got up.

**(Naruto's MindScape)**

_Hey kit!_

_Kyuubi! No not know, what is it…what do you want with me now?_

_Nothing, nothing, I just couldn't help but over hear._

_You are here to tell me that??_

_I'm here to point out one thing that Hinata forgot. Look closely at the water…_

Naruto turned towards where Hinata was 'bathing' and noticed blood right beneath her.

_Is she in danger!? What's wrong with her Kyuubi?_

_I don't know…just don't go over there._

_DON'T GO OVER THERE? ARE YOU INSANE? SHE COULD BE DYING!_

_I'm warning you kit! It's not what you think!!_

But Naruto paid no attention to the demon inside.

"I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU HINATA!!" The boy screamed as her removed his own clothing (left his boxers on) and dived after her.

When he reached the waterfall, he pulled her out of it. Immediately, she sank down into the water, the surface in line with her chin.

"I saw blood around you! Let's get you out of here!" Naruto tried to take hold of her waist to her could carry her out, but Yuki was there first.

She wasn't happy.

"NARUTO!"

Hinata fainted.

"NARUTO!" Yuki screamed again. First time she screamed it was more of an angry scream, now it was a pleading –you have got to be kidding- kind of scream.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!"

"APPARENTLY YOU MISSED THE FACT SHE WAS SKINNY DIPPING!" Yuki yelled so he could hear her over the rush of the water.

"SHE WAS BLEEDING! I JUST WANTED TO HELP!" he shouted back in his own defense after a few moments. He was dwelling on the fact that that was the same thing he asked her not five minutes ago.

This time, instead of saying something back, Yuki began laughing again. She looked down at the girl's head she could barely keep above water. Then she laughed harder.

"Poor Hinata…" and with that, the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just shook his head. He reached the bank in no time, and went around to see three tents up this time. Yuki was tending to Hinata around the fire, who was in her night dress this time.

The Hyuuga's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and the first thing she saw was Naruto, dripping wet-in his boxers only-wet boxers-tight to his….and she fainted again with a small yelp.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, NARUTO!" Yuki yelled at him, "HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"Huh," was his only reply before he looked down. A deep red blush spread across his cheeks as he backed away, hands covering himself, before he ran to his tent and got dressed.

He stayed there; didn't even say good night.

--Next Morning--

Naruto was the first to wake, mostly because he didn't even sleep.

He got out of the tent, expecting a warm, sunny day, but instead a chilly cold air greeted him with dark clouds forecasting rain from above. Shuddering, he walked back inside, and put some actual clothes on. His shower would have to wait until they reached a hotel.

_Rain's bound to fall soon,_ the blonde ninja thought with a look to the sky, _We have to move out soon. Once I'm done with packing my tent and other crap, I'll wake up Yuki. Don't want Hinata fainting again._

He zipped his bag up, and threw it on his shoulders as he got up and walked to Yuki's tent. Pushing the flap open, he was met by a messy sight, and Yuki nowhere in it.

Naruto had no choice. Hinata had to be woken up. He had to go in there. With a alarmed heart, and thoughts in a traffic jam, Naruto burst into Hinata's tent.

"Hinata!" the blonde called out, his wide blue eyes filled with horror.

Silence was his only answer.

"Shit!" Naruto breathed. In a hurry, his backpack slid off of his back, and hit something on the floor. The crunching sound was enough to make Naruto turn around and investigate. Pushing his backpack off that spot on the floor, he revealed a small crunched up paper, now flat. He opened the folded paper, and in it, in neat handwriting was:

_Dear Naruto, YukI HAs gone out this morning. She didn't say where she was going, or when she'll be back, but she just told us to stay here. If you found this note, you most obViously didn't sEe me. I went to take a shower, and am BEEhind the waterfall. If I doN't reTurn within hAlf an hour of the written time, come looE for mE-N. SAVE the fish for ME dinner tonight, thanks. The fish trap Is ON THE MOUNTAIN above the "WATERFALL"._

_Hinata _

_Time: 14: 25 December 22__nd__._

_Wait a minute!_ Naruto thought. _ That was yesterday, and we were still traveling to the "UglyPond."_ _ There is NO WAY she would have known about the waterfalls!_

Naruto got out of the tent, confused, worried, and alarmed. He knew whoever forced Hinata to write the letter was still watching, and he had her with him. God knows where Yuki was. Naruto looked back down to the letter in his hands, read and re-read the note over, and over again. He then realized that some of the letters were capitalized, and that Hinata didn't lay a net out for fish, and nor did Yuki. This time, when Naruto read the letter, he read only the capitals.

_**I HAVE BEEN TAKEN. SAVE ME. I (am) ON THE MOUNTAIN "WATERFALL"**_

Hinata left a message. She hid it well.

But who would be after them and why is all this demon container wanted to know. Then it dawned to him. They still didn't know anything about Miyuki Inoue, and if Naruto were to save Hinata, he needed to find out.

The breeze picked up, rustling the leaves on the nearby trees, rippling the surface of the calm water, the harmony of one element mixing with that of the other. Naruto was still thirteen. He couldn't take down whoever was after them, or more likely, only him. But he had to find at least something out before he called for help, a lot of it.

The first thing he had to do was find out where Mt. Waterfall was. He ran into Yuki's tent, and rummaged through her stuff until he found a map of the five countries with all the major towns, rivers, and cities, and of course, the location of the hidden villages.

"Waterfall….waterfall….waterfall…" Naruto murmured as he searched the map. Finally, his finger landed on the mountain. It was northwest of where he was now, at the very corner of the Water Country. Stuffing the map into his back pocket, and picking up needed provisions, Naruto headed for the nearest library. Who Miyuki Inoue really was was his priority right now. Whoever had Hinata wouldn't kill her until he got there if it's him they really want.

--O.o--

"**Naruto's going to hate Tsunade," Yuki laughed. She looked down at the boy from the top of the waterfall, "but then again, it was her idea to make him go through all these shity lessons."**

"**Miyuki-sensei?" Hinata said without looking up, her lavender eyes focused on an urgent-looking blonde and orange blob.**

"**Mhmmm?" **

"**Isn't Naruto-kun going to detest you again after this?" the purple haired girl asked.**

"**I am his mother Hinata, and I think I should know how to take care of my own son. My life stories complicated. Maybe I'll tell you another time. Come on, we have to get back to the tents when Naruto leaves. Tsunade-sama will want to know that Lesson 1 has been put into action. If Naruto manages to find your Kage Bunshin, then its Lesson 2…and I won't like that one any more than you will."**

"**Which one is it, Miyuki-sensei?"**

"**I can't tell you that…if I did, I'd have to kill you, then kill myself. Let's go."**

"**But," Hinata started when she realized she had been talking to a kage bunshin all this time. What was really going on?**

**--O.o..--**

You love, you hate me. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! Ahh…took me so long with all the stupid, should I post….but when I saw no more reviews were coming in, I decided it was time for _Unexpected Events Pt 2: Lesson 1._

So, things aren't exactly as you thought they'd be?

Things getting twisted?

They should be, cuz it's going to get a lot more complicated when you find out….Miyuki…

Ahh well, you're gonna have to read on….and REVIEW… don't forget that!!

_Pt 3: Lesson 1 in Progress_ comes out next Sat or Sun.

**Naruto started at the paper in front of him. "You've GOT to be kidding," he lowered the paper, utterly confused.**

"**Nope!" Tsunade brightly smiled, "You are to become one!"**

"**How did you…" Naruto began the question when realization hit him.**

"**No no.. lemme guess… you know people…" he rolled his eyes,**


End file.
